


i want your bite

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Biting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dog Teeth Kakashi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Shisui is the absolute best distraction.





	i want your bite

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly wasn't suppose to happen but people are enablers and I spent 90% of the time writing this laughing because I can't take myself seriously anymore.

Shisui has been quiet for  _ far  _ too long, but Kakashi has absolutely no desire to know what exactly has caught the Uchiha’s attention enough to warrant him silent, so he keeps his eyes firmly on his report.

Ultimately, his decision is taken out of his hands when Shisui makes a interested noise and asks, “Hey Captain, why  _ do _ you wear a mask?”

Kakashi blinks, hand stilling.

It's not as if he’s the first to be curious about the mask--but he’s the first to ask. Kakashi is so use to people trying to sneak peeks at his face. They’re ninja, after all, you don’t ask nicely for what you can take.

Or think you can take. No one's gotten close enough yet. 

(But Shisui has always been a bit peculiar.)

“Ah,” he hums, dropping his pen and lifting his head enough to shook Shisui a look. “I think they look cool. Adds mystery.” But Shisui cocks an eyebrow in return, and Kakashi curves his eye into a smile, adding on, “It’s a habit, I wore them as a kid and I don’t have a reason to stop.”

Shisui pauses, a gleam in his eye Kakashi knows to be wary off. He contemplates tossing the Uchiha out his window--or just jumping out it himself, mission report be damned--when Shisui opens his mouth again.

“Will you show me?”

Kakashi actually jerks at that, turning to face Shisui properly from where he’s sprawled out on Kakashi’s bed.

“Show you,” He repeats, blandly.

Shisui nods, getting his knees under him and leaning forward, nearly spilling himself off the bed if he had an ounce less of grace.

“I won’t tell anyone--i’ll even keep my Sharingan off!”

A part--a big part--of Kakashi want’s to shoot him down right then and there. It’s not as if Kakashi is hiding something, exactly, but it’s become something of a game to see what’s under his mask.

But Shisui asked, and it’s the first time someone's done that instead of just trying to force him to that he can’t help but humor him.

Apparently Shisui takes his silence as acceptance, because from one second to the next be goes from crouching on the bed to looming over Kakashi.

He’s practically vibrating with nerves, but when Kakashi shoots him a look, eyebrows raised, he gives a sheepish smile and takes a step back.

Though not peering any less closely at Kakashi’s still masked face.

Kakashi hooks a finger under his mask, catching Shisui’s eye and slowly lowering it. He can tell Shisui is getting impatient, can tell he knows exactly what Kakashi is doing as he traps a noise between his teeth and reaches out to pull the fabric down himself.

Kakashi lets him, lets his fingers slide under his mask and yank it down, feeling it pool around her neck. Shisui’s fingers haven’t moved from where they’re cupping his jaw, eyes curious as they roam his features.

If Kakashi was a lesser man, he’d say the attention is unsettling.

As it was, he just lets him be, lets him rub his thumb over his jaw and lets his eyes hungrily take in his face.

Shisui makes a quiet noise, drawing back his hands and quirking his lips at Kakashi.

“Everyone talks about how you must be hiding some weird deformities, but you’re pretty normal looking, Captain.”

Kakashi huffs, and says dryly, “You happy now?”

Shisui freezes.

“Holy shit--” he breathes, “Your  _ teeth _ .”

Kakashi’s jaw clamped shut, jerking his head back and reaching to pull his mask back up--

“No, no,” Shisui steps closer, not caring that he’s practically straddling Kakashi right now as he catches his hands. “It’s okay,  _ sorry _ , just--can I touch them?”

“You want to touch my teeth?” Kakashi asks, bemused.

“Dude, you’ve got dog teeth!”

He says it as if it explains everything, and Kakashi can’t help the snort as he settles back down.

Shisui is careful, uncurling one of his hands from where it tangled with Kakashi’s and reaching up to circle his lips. Kakashi is still, letting him explore as he parts his lips wider. Shisui’s thumb brushes his canine, sliding across the tooth until he can feel the point.

Kakashi shoots him an amused look as Shisui makes an excited noise, leaning closer to Kakashi’s mouth and--

_ Oh. _

Between one thought and the next something shifts--a sort of awareness settles over Kakashi as he feels Shisui’s thumb in his mouth, the way he practically leans over him and the way his thighs brush against Kakashi’s own.

Kakashi thinks, a little dizzily, that he wants to taste Shisui.

Before that thought even settles, Kakashi’s tongue rolls across his teeth, catching Shisui’s thumb and  _ curling _ around it.

Shisui can’t help the noise that escapes his lips, a little too high to not be surprise but he doesn’t draw away, instead flickering his gaze to Kakashi’s own.

There's something not quiet confusion in his eyes, more shock than anything, but Kakashi can also see heat, see the way Shisui looks at him as if searching for  _ something. _

Apparently whatever Shisui was looking for he found, because he slides his thumb between Kakashi’s teeth. The pad of his thumb pressed flat against his tongue, and without taking his eyes of the Uchiha’s he closes his lips and  _ sucks. _

Shisui’s breath hitches, body involuntarily jerking and he has to slide his free hand up and catch himself on Kakashi’s shoulder before he goes spilling into his lap.

(Not that Kakashi would complain if he did.)

“Oh god,” Shisui groans, unable to take his eyes off his fingers in Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi can't help the hum he gives, a devilish light entering his eyes as he takes Shisui’s finger to the knuckle and sucks again.

Shisui makes a sound, low and wanting and it shoots straight to Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi can't help the growl as Shisui presses his fingers into the flesh of his jaw, can't help the spark of want from heating his blood.

Faster than he can blink Kakashi gets a hand under Shisui’s thigh, tugging him, spilling him across his lap and sliding his thumb out of his mouth. He has a second to nip at the pad of his fingers, a second before he gets a hand on the back of Shisui’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

It's full of teeth and tongue and desire and Kakashi can't help the interested noise he makes as Shisui slides his hands into his hair and  _ tugs. _

Shisui licks into his mouth, paying special attention to his canines as he deepens the kiss. Kakashi growls again, nipping lightly at his tongue and delighting in the shiver it gets him.

Kakashi gets one last lingering kiss in before Shisui pulls back, sucking in a breath not only from the lack of air but also because Kakashi ducks down in that moment to leave kisses down the line of his throat.

Shisui groans, fisting Kakashi’s hair more tightly, tugging, as he sucks hard on his pulse point.

Kakashi leaves a gentle kiss over the reddening mark, swiping his tongue across Shisui’s collar bone as Shisui swears softly at him.

Shisui can't help but whine a curse, shifting from his place in Kakashi's lap enough to straddle him properly. Somehow he manages to get a hand between them, sliding his hand up Kakashi’s shirt enough to scratch at the hard muscles.

Kakashi lets out a noise, pausing from where he's abusing Shisui’s neck to capture his lips again.

“Maybe we should relocate to the bed,” he mumbles, nipping at his lips between words.

Shisui nods, distractedly, and when he stands he doesn't walk the few feet to the bed, no, he triggers a  _ body flicker _ and pulls them both down to sprawl across the sheets.

Shisui doesn't say anything--doesn't have to. The impish grin curling his lips is telling enough from where he's trapped under Kakashi.

Kakashi snorts, leaning down to kiss him again deeply as he gets his elbows under him. He takes a moment to taste Shisui, to savor the feeling of him, before he hooks a hand in the back of his shirt and pulls it off in one clean move. 

Shisui makes a noise, not quite a whine, but too close to it to be counted as something else as the fabric causes them to separate.

Kakashi laughs, leaning down to give him another kiss--quicker this time--as he tosses his shirt somewhere on the floor and pushes at Shisui's own.

“Off,” he commands, quietly, and shisui  _ groans. _

Shisui traps a curse behind his teeth as he leans up enough for Kakashi to slide his shirt off him, wiggling his hips a bit against Kakashi’s as he hooks a leg around his waist.

There's a second of triumph, a second to grin wickedly at Kakashi, before he flips them.

Shisui lands astride Kakashi’s hips, grinning at the man widely. He doesn't say anything--too impatient for banter for once as he rolls his hips and leans down to nip at Kakashi’s chest.

He slowly moves his mouth up his chest, leaving a trail of small kisses in his wake as he reaches Kakashi’s throat. He licks a stripe up the side of it, smirking as he feels Kakashi shiver under him.

One hand trails up to his hair again, tugging his head sideways to give him more access to his skin and the other entwines with Kakashi’s.

Kakashi has one hand on his hip, scratching lightly as he moans in a way that has Shisui’s cock hardening where it's pressing into his. He pushes up, experimentally, rolling his hips under Shisui and giving a quiet hum at the broken noise that leaves his lips.

With his face free Shisui can see the smirk curling his lips before his hand travels to his backside and squeezes. 

Shisui groans, putting his mouth on Kakashi's, the kiss is all teeth and heat, as he rocks back into Kakashi’s hand.

“Lube,” he hisses softly, trapping Kakashi’s bottom lip between his and scraping lightly.

Kakashi hums agreeably, getting his hands on Shisui’s waist to roll them again until he’s on top.

One hand reaches behind where his bedframe meets his wall, groping for the bottle as the other starts to undo Shisui’s pants.

Shisui manages to get his arms under him, hooking his legs around Kakashi and pulling himself up.

Kakashi meets him halfway, a growl trapped in his throat as he gets his hand around Shisui's cock. He cried out, muffled by kakashi’s mouth on his. He makes an aborted jerk in his grasp, twisting her hands around Kakashi’s shoulders until he can rake his nails down and--

Kakashi snarls, all teeth and intent as he sinks down to bite at where Shisui’s shoulder meets his neck.

“Fuck,” Shisui breathes into Kakashi’s skin, mouth on his neck as he makes a broken off sound. His hips buck in Kakashi’s hand, putting more friction between them.

Kakashi growls again, pulling back enough to lap at the blood from his bite mark. He eyes it with interest, running it tongue across it and making Shisui shiver.

“ _ God _ \--I love your teeth,” Shisui says it like it's something holy, breathless and full of want as he fits his mouth over Kakashi’s. “You can bite me all you want, Kakashi.”

The way he says his name causes something in Kakashi to shift. He surges up, deepening the kiss as he gets a hand under Shisui’s thigh and begins tugging his pants off.

It's not love, but it's not all lust between them either. There's a spark of affection, a thought of interest as their mouths fit together and Shisui bucks his hips into Kakashi’s own.

Shisui kicks off his pants, ignoring the hands that go for his underwear as he starts to pull the zipper down Kakashi’s own pants. There's a brief battle, full of curses and short kisses and snorted, soft laughter as they each try to undress the other.

Shisui laughs when Kakashi finally kicks off his pants, shucking off his remaining clothing. He hums appreciatively, letting his eyes linger on Kakashi’s body as he wraps his hands around the bottle of lube.

“Do you want to open me up?”

Kakashi groans, snapping his teeth at Shisui and his impish grin as he wiggles his hips.

He doesn't delegate a reply, snatching the tube from Shisui and popping it open. Kakashi can't help but bare his teeth in a leer as he pours the lubricant over his fingers, catching the way Shisui’s breath hitches in satisfaction.

Kakashi swirls the liquid between his fingers, dropping the bottle in favor of getting a hand on the Uchiha’s thigh and tugging him closer.

Shisui bounces slightly as he lands flat on his back, but Kakashi is meeting his mouth with his own before he can say anything to ruin the moment.

He kisses Shisui hard--dizzying and full of heat and tongue. He takes a second to admire the taste, the little noises Shisui makes, before he circles a finger at his entrance.

Shisui cries out, tightening his thighs around Kakashi’s shoulders as he teases his hole.

“Asshole--ah!” Shisui gasps, muffling a curse into his hand as Kakashi dips down and takes his cock in his mouth.

He drags his tongue up, pleased at the moans Shisui makes and the way he clutches almost desperately at him. He makes a satisfied hum, bobbing his head as he pushes a finger in.

Shisui swears, softly, trying to buck up but Kakashi holds his hips still. The Uchiha whines, clawing at the bedsheets and Kakashi can't help but drag his mouth off to press a kiss to his inner thigh.

“Ka--Kakashi--” Shisui breathes it like a prayer, and in answer Kakashi adds another finger.

Another bitten off cry, Shisui gasps turn even shakier as he pushes down on the fingers in him.

_ More, _ he mouthed silently, but Kakashi is watching him closely and catches it, so he presses another kiss to his cock before curving his fingers and--

And Shisui cries out. This time Kakashi doesn't hold his hips down as he bucks up against him. 

Kakashi shits, drawing back slightly to remove his fingers and pour more lube on them but--

Kakashi takes a moment to memorize the moment, Shisui spread out, flushed and sweaty and heady with desire, before he slides up his chest and catches his mouth. 

(Kakashi might think it's unfair he can use his Sharingan and Shisui promised him he wouldn't, but--

This kiss is sweeter than the ones before, but no less deep and full of intent and it steals all his higher brain functions until he just  _ wants. _ )

He presses one last lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth, slicking up his cock before getting his hands under Shisui’s ass.

Kakashi laughs at the yelp it gets him when he lifts him, a sort of amused triumph bubbling as he scrambles to find purchase on his shoulders. It takes Shisui a moment to settle, but when he does, he flickers his face to Kakashi with an almost expectant look.

Kakashi nods.

Shisui leans in to kiss him, swiping his tongue across the teeth he’s come to adore as he finds one of Kakashi’s hands and tangles their fingers together.

He takes a moment to slide their joined hands to his hip, the other reaching behind him to line Kakashi’s cock with his entrance.

There's a second where they stare at each other before Shisui sinks down slowly, a low moan escaping his mouth at the feeling.

Kakashi swears softly, tightening his hand on Shisui as he fights to not move.

They don't break their gaze though, Shisui watching Kakashi with half lidded eyes as he lowers himself into his cock. Kakashi raises his free hand, cupping Shisui’s cheek as he swipes his thumb across his lip in an imitation of earlier. He takes a moment to wonder at the softness before he tangles his fingers into curly black hair, gripping lightly as he guilds his mouth to meet his.

Shisui meets him with enthusiasm as he licks into Kakashi’s mouth, rolling his hips down inch by inch and swallowing the moans Kakashi makes.

Shisui bottoms out with a whimper, pausing to get use to the fill. Kakashi breathes sharply through his nose, following Shisui up as he pulls back to nip at his throat and chest.

When Shisui experimentally rolls his hips Kakashi can't help the snarl.

He growls, low and wanton as he jerks upwards. Shisui gasps, picking up the pace from the slow thrust he’d started with. Kakashi sinks his teeth into a spot on his chest, lapping at the skin and enjoying the way Shisui shakes and the way his pulse jumps as he switches sides and leaves another bite.

Shisui’s cock jumps from where it's pressed between them, and Kakashi gets his hand on it and  _ tugs.  _

Shisui breaks off a curse as he jerks, snapping his hips down and drawing a cry from Kakashi as he rises to meet him. They rock together, building a steady rhythm. Kakashi can feel the pressure building--the heat burning through him as he snarls quietly into Shisui’s skin as he fucks him.

Between Kakashi’s cock in his ass and his hand on Shisui’s he's practically shaking as he comes undone. He cries something that might be  _ more _ \--might be  _ Kakashi-- _ but he can't tell with how wrecked he sounds.

Kakashi twist his hand, pumping twice before Shisui comes. He cries out,  _ sobs _ for Kakashi, as his orgasm rolls through him. His walls clamp down on Kakashi’s cock as he rides it out and Kakashi bites hard into his neck with a growl as his own orgasm rips through him. 

Shisui whimpers, breathless, as he leans his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, letting Kakashi help shift him to lay down beside him.

“Oh god,” he pants after a moment. “I don’t know what I love more. Your teeth or your dick.”

Kakashi gives him a  _ look _ and tries to smother him with a pillow. Shisui laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I've made a tumblr! Talk to me @/kitsurama!


End file.
